particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
COM Party Members
Current Party Members Thorden Raxney See Thorden Raxney for more information. Roger Evars Roger Evars is party chairman and former Minister of Internal Affairs. Evars looks more the intellectual than bookworm but he was in charge of Raxney's bodyguards before Raxney was elected Prime Minister. He has served as Minister of Internal Affairs for over 5 terms. Smart for his age of 32 Evars is content to do what he's told. He strongly believes in strengthening Telamon's police forces and increasing police powers to protect the people. He is committed to preserving the party's core beliefs as laid down by Thorden Raxney Sr. Kurtis Mannheim Kurtis Mannheim is the party's diplomatic guru and former Minister of Foreign Affairs. He has been instrumental in the party since its founding in 2492 and restructuring in 2505. Haran Jaxx Haran Jaxx is affectionately known as Numbers. His brain is a living calculator able to process large sums in record time. He is the party's treasurer, chief accountant and former Minister of Finance. Despite numerous health problems he is eager to become Telamon's #1 financial guru. He believes drastic reforms are necessary to cut back on spending and on taxes. He believes that the Telamonese people know how to use their money best. He is the catalyst resulting in the most drastic cut in spending and taxes in the past 50 years resulting in a balanced budget of around 100B TPD. Mr. Jaxx convinced the party leadership to sponsor the Budget Proposal of October 2525 and the Income Tax Proposal of October 2525 that saved the nation, and its residents, millions. Augrim Augrim is a retired general and former Minister of Defense since 2502. He is the second most powerful member of the party and it is expected he will be the next party leader. Like all of the party's key players he is from Lirona. Ferromort Ferromort is a retired federal judge. He is a former Minister of Justice. Although his glory days are behind him he holds a lot of the strings behind the scenes. He is also quite wealthy and bankrolls at least half of the party's expenses. Catotus Catotus is an up and coming urban planner who is favored by luck. He met Thorden Raxney by chance in a pub, impressing the older politician, who urged him to join the party. After several years working in the party he designed the new headquarters building. He has served as Minister of Infrastructure and Transport for over 5 terms. While in office he has worked to enhance the national highway system although his other projects have fallen by the wayside. Garal Garal is a retired surgeon and former Minister of Health and Social Services. He believes it is the duty of the government to provide massive programs to help all citizens. He is vehemently pro-life and has never performed an abortion. He once quit as chief surgeon of a major hospital because it routinely performed abortions. The hospital later changed its position and hired him back. Morgan Harad Morgan Harad is the black sheep of the party elite. He went to public schools all his life working his way up from the ghetto. He is a former Minister of Education and Culture, which is a position he has held for over 5 terms. He recently received a third doctorate in sociology. Delphan Gruss Delphan Gruss is a stereotypical scientist. He is often found in his biotechnology lab working on "the next big thing." He is the party's resident genius who has no common sense. He is a former Minister of Science and Technology. Ramus Macabee Ramus Macabee made his mark as a four star chef. He is former Minister of Food and Agriculture. He is moonlights as the personal chef for the party leadership. Evin Hekate Evin Hekate is a a former Minister of Environment and Tourism. He doesn't get along with the rest of the party because he believes Telamon should open its borders to everyone. He says this will increase tourism exponentially pouring money into the treasury. When he isn't talking about tourism he holds rallies to protect the environment. Garba Mojaro Garba Mojaro is a former Minister of Trade and Industry. He sits on the board of three major corporations and has been CEO of numerous others. He knows business inside and out. He also served as Raxney's campaign manager when Raxney started in politics. Elizabeth Raxney Elizabeth Raxney is wife to Thorden Raxney Jr. She is a secondary teacher in Lirona where she teaches history and social studies. Former/Deceased Party Members Thorden Raxney Jr. Thorden Raxney Jr. served as co-party leader 2542-2549 when he was elected President. He became party leader when his father, Thorden Raxney, resigned after the election. He has three children with his wife Elizabeth. Before his election as president he lived in Lirona near COM Party Headquarters. He was kicked out of the party in a coup led by Roger Evars. Benjamin Kil'dred Nam'a'taht Benjamin Kil'dred Nam'a'taht is the founder of the party. He served as party leader from 2492-2502 when he retired to spend more time with his family. He passed away three months later of unknown causes. His ideology was vastly different from the party's current platform. His support base slowly withered away as Thorden Raxney's grew. The two increasingly butted heads until the day he died. Category:Conservative Ordo Malleus Party Category:Conservative